smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Grant (Earth 1)
Catherine "Cat" Grant (born Mary Louise Shroger) is a reporter for the Daily Planet that temporarily replaced Lois when she left for Egypt. She became Clark Kent's new desk partner in 2010. Season Ten Immediately taking over Lois Lane’s desk, Cat made herself the new partner of Clark Kent, much to Clark's personal dislike. Cat managed to inadvertently alienate herself from Clark by first insulting Lois and after listening to some anti-hero talk from Gordon Godfrey on the radio, proceeded to bad-mouth heroes, such as the Blur. It appears that Cat gets much of her conservative views from Godfrey, and has made it her personal crusade to villainify heroes, having written an anti-Green Arrow piece back at her small town paper. On their first day working together, Clark and Cat are caught in an exploding car caused by Deadshot, who was hired to supposedly kill Cat. Clark of course managed to get them to safety. After talking with Tess Mercer and investigating Cat's background, Clark discovers that Cat's real name is Mary Louise, and she changed her name in order to protect herself and her son from an abusive ex. Meanwhile, Clark had Cat stay at Chloe and Lois' old Talon apartment for safety. However, she is confronted by Green Arrow, who was looking for clues to Chloe's recent disappearance. Trying to protect herself from what she deems was a hero out to kill her, Cat used every type of defense she had, but failed against the archer's skills. It was later discovered by Tess, that Cat was not Deadshot's target, but Clark himself who was being tested. Cat attempted to leave Metropolis by bus, but was tracked down by Deadshot, who almost killed her until Clark managed to intervene, who blocked, caught and placed the bullet Deadshot fired, onto Cat's bullet-proof vest, so as to make it appear as if the vest saved her. Still, Cat saw Clark as her personal hero for trying to save her, claiming that the world needed heroes like him who walked in the daylight, rather than skulking in shadows. Upon her return to Metropolis, Lois gets Cat assigned to cover the dog sled racing event in Alaska. Lois also reclaims her partner Clark Kent and her desk at the office by throwing out Cat's things in the garbage. When Cat returned from Alaska, its to find that Lois had retaken her desk and Clark as her partner. Unwilling to let the Liberal Lois to return without a fight, Cat has her desk pushed against Clark and Lois'. She then begins to flirt with Clark much to Lois' annoyance, and undermine their relationship by trying to get Clark to work with her on the missing Amulet of Isis story. Clark refuses, and Cat later goes off to the warehouse to investigate the story alone. There she runs across Isis, who has possessed Lois' body and how demonstrates super-human powers to steal the Heart of Osiris. Deeming that Lois is the super-power Blur, she attempts to take photos of Lois as Isis to use in her exposition article. Clark however speeds Cats to a cafe before she can take the picture. Unrelenting to give up on the chance to destroy Lois Lane, Cat goes to Tess Mercer to reveal what she found out. However when she arrives, she sees a photo of a red-haired boy and assuming that its Tess' son offers up some idea on how to take care of him. Tess retorts that the boy is not her child, and abashed, Cat pushes on to explain that she believes Lois to be the Blur. Tess explodes into laughter at this, which only pushes Cat to expose Lois all the more. Before Cat however can get security footage of Lois/Isis' actions the night before, Tess makes certain to erase the security cameras form the warehouse.] Cat then goes to the museum, where she sees Isis performing a resurrection ritual on Clark. She manages to take a few photos, but knocks over a bust, alerting Isis to her presence. Cat attempts to run away, colliding with Green Arrow who agrees to keep her safe by putting her side an empty tomb. After Lois is saved by Clark and Oliver, life goes back to normal. However, Cat unaware that Lois was possessed and no longer has super-powers, stabs Lois in the hand with a pen in order to prove herself right. Howling with pain, Lois pulls back her fist to punch out Cat, only be to be stopped by Clark. Cat then reiterates that Lois is the Blur, but Clark and Lois explained that Lois was only possessed. Cat refuses to believe this, despite Lois shouting at her that in Metropolis, anything can happen. Later that year at the Daily Planet, Cat walked up to Lois, spotted her engagement ring, and assumed that Lois was pregnant. Lois told her if she started that rumor, she'd knock her out. Cat talked about how her marriage train-wrecked and undermined Lois by saying she'd need to work on her domestic skills. The next morning Cat confronted Tess for not running the story about Oliver and the VRA, but was dismissed by her. Cat later turned Lois, Emil Hamilton, and Tess over to the Government whom they believed had helped the Blur and the other vigilantes. Cat ran into Lois as she escaped and Lois, much to her dismay, told Cat that she was a good reporter and convinced Cat to not tell officers that she had seen her. When Booster Gold arrived in Metropolis, Cat saw him as the hero she's been waiting for and wanted to interview him, as that may be the opportunity she needed to earn the promotion Lois was up for with her vigilante articles. While Booster was trying to contact Lois, Cat met him at an autograph signing, where she offered to interview him, however Booster declined wanting Lois to do it, as she was the one who made the Blur famous. During the rehearsal for his presentation of the key, he was in the middle of choosing which one of his showgirls would present him with the key, Cat walked in dressed as one, much to Booster's approval, who chose her to do it. During the later rehearsal, Jaime, trapped inside the Scarab, started attacking Booster Gold. Cat shielded the mayor, and asked Booster to help, who waved her off. When the Scarab pointed one of its energy blast at her and the mayor, Clark came in between the blast, and blurred away. Cat instantly recognized the Blur as the one who saved her. Later, when Lois earned the promotion, Cat offered her a box of cookies, each blue with the red and yellow House of El symbol. Cat told Lois she was taking her desk, and Lois told Clark about his new deskmate. Clark knocked down Cat's box, and in a bumbling manner, picked them up. Cat told Lois Clark may be great, but he is no Blur. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters